


(Не)сапраўдная вясна

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Elves, Gen, Rain, smth that not quite romance and not quite fluff
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Замалёўка з нагоды надвор'я</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)сапраўдная вясна

— Дождж, — Мелудзір шчыльней захінуўся ў коўдру і адвярнуўся ад акна.

Кроплі барабанілі па шкле нетаропка, але пэўна; іх мінорная мелодыя — тэн-тэн-тэрэн — наводзіла на ўспаміны пра восень.

— Гэта нейкая няправільная вясна, — уздыхнуў Мелудзір. — І лета, мусіць, будзе няправільным…

— Усё правільнае, — адазваўся з кута Феран, які з нагоды дажджу заняўся рэвізіяй старога адзення. — Проста інакшае. Не могуць усе вёсны быць аднолькавымі. Да таго ж, гэта было б сумна, не? Калі ўсё аднолькавае.

Мелудзір уздыхнуў. Відавочна, Феран не бачыў трагедыі ў тым, што ўвесну ідзе асенні дождж. Мабыць, таму, што быў заняты справай, а не самотна сядзеў на канапе, непрыемна блізка да кропельнага “тэн-тэн-тэрэн”.

Ферану, мусіць, прыйшла да галавы тая ж думка, бо ён адарваўся ад сваёй працы і ўважліва прыглядзеўся да каханага:

— Ці не жадаеш далучыцца?

Мелудзір задушыў новы ўздых і, прытрымліваючы коўдру, рушыў у кут, да Ферана і адзежы.

 

Неўзабаве дождж суцішыўся, і з-за пабялелых хмараў вызірнула сапраўднае веснавое сонца. Але Мелудзір быў задужа заняты, каб яго заўважыць.

 

_27.05.2016_


End file.
